El heroe desconocido
by Abigail Lavigne
Summary: Hermione le dá sin saberlo la oportunidad a Harry de regresar al pasado y cambiar a conciencia algunas cosas que ocurrieron hace tiempo. Pero no todo sale como él quisiera y mientras tanto la guerra con Voldemort continua. Adaptación de El Efecto mariposa
1. Chapter 1: El bateador

Hola!! Esta historia se me ocurrió despues de ver la película del Efecto mariposa que me encantó y me pareció que podría adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter. Algunas cosas básicas de la pelicula no cambian pero el resto es producto de mi loca imaginación Sin nada más que decir, me despido y espero que les guste.

**1El bateador**

Ocurrió una vez en verano cuando el olor a hierba reseca se colaba por mi ventana abierta. Apenas hacía semanas que las vacaciones daban comienzo en Privet Drive, donde el sol de la mañana comenzaba a iluminar las ramas más altas de los árboles. Sobre el escritorio de la antigua habitación de Dudley reposaban varias cartas sin abrir, un par de paquetes envueltos en papel marrón sin tocar y uno en especial que sobresalía por encima de todos. Se trataba de la tarta de cumpleaños de Hagrid que la noche anterior había dejado sin probar y ahora la base se derretía con los primeros rayos del sol. Pero yo aún seguía echando de menos la única carta que ese año, al igual que el anterior, no volvería a recibir después de una larga espera. Me encontraba recostado sobre la cama bajo la ventana en el vano intento de que la brisa alborotara mi pelo, esperando que la negra lechuza de Sirius entrara veloz por la ventana. En los dos últimos años había aprendido a echar de menos las cartas de mi padrino con apenas dos escasas líneas para un pergamino, su caligrafía acelerada y su lechuza tardía.

A mis 17 años recién cumplidos me disponía a desenvolver los regalos y cartas con un semblante de desgano, pelo alborotado y figura enclenque. Empecé por Ron que me envió un set de gobstones junto a una bolsa de golosinas y artilugios de la tienda de Fred y George, por su parte Hermione me regaló ese año un diario aparentemente muggle y unos calcetines de Tiroslargo Moda, en Hogsmeade. El resto eran cartas que amontoné en el cajón de la mesilla esperando un mejor momento para leerlas. Cogí un pastel de calabazas junto al diario de Hermione y bajé las escaleras atravesando el salón donde los Dursley desayunaban el mustio bacon con huevos revueltos de tía Petunia.

En la calle el olor a hierba reseca se hizo más intenso. Caminaba sobre la acera recalentada mientras me dirigía hacía el parque sintiendo sobre mi espalda la escrutadora mirada de algunos vecinos, quienes solían referirse a mí como el extraviado sobrino de los Dursleys. Me senté en el banco más alejado donde corría una agradable brisa, saqué el diario y comencé a escribir sobre lo primero que me sobrevino a la mente.

Aquél verano pasó lento por Privet Drive dejando períodos de sequía y noches calurosas. Recostado en la cama, contaba las escasas horas que restaban para volver a verla: sus ojos almendrados, su pelirroja cabellera, su cálida sonrisa. Había creído que el transcurso del verano me ayudaría a olvidarla pero no había hecho más que avivar la nostalgia de sus besos y su presencia. Recordaba a Ginny aquél día en el funeral cuando decidí poner fin a nuestra relación a pesar de que se trataba del momento en el que más necesitaba tenerla a mi lado. En ocasiones, me encontraba a mí mismo preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto, si merecía la pena haberla apartado de mí después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pero enseguida trataba de apartar esos pensamientos asegurándome de que había sido lo mejor

Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de ese día me obligó a recordar el verdadero motivo por el cual nos encontrábamos allí; la muerta de Dumbledore había conmocionado al mundo mágico y había desvanecido las esperanzas de los que aún confiaban en la sabiduría del profesor y lo creían con fuerzas para la batalla final. Con todo, en Londres había transcurrido un verano tranquilo y este hecho era el suceso más comentado en las columnas informativas del Profeta ya que el señor oscuro parecía ausentarse, casi desaparecer cuando su victoria se hacía más evidente. Según Scrimgeour, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado preparaba algo grande

Por un tiempo decidí marcharme a vivir al antiguo Valle de Godric y emprender la búsqueda de Horcrux que el viejo profesor y yo emprendimos, pero nunca llegué a sentirme preparado para hacer frente a las recónditas almas de Voldemort. Así que decidí desistir en mi empeño y afrontar un verano más junto a los Dursleys ya que el Sr. Weasley me lo pidió. En el fondo, me preguntaba si esa era la excusa que me ofrecía a mí mismo para negar mi verdadero temor a la muerte.

Intentaba prestar atención a las hojas del periódico que sostenía ante mis ojos mientras pensaba en ello. Si había algo que realmente merecía la pena comentar después de todos los monótonos días de verano, era el extraño poder que se escondía bajo las páginas del diario que Hermione me regaló por mi cumpleaños. Desde aquella tarde en el parque me acostumbré a redactar en sus páginas las trivialidades y recuerdos, que a falta de un pensadero, guardé en aquél diario.

Ocurrió en una bochornosa noche en la que el calor me impedía dormir. Cogí el diario y pasé distraídamente las páginas mientras algunas palabras me refrescaban la memoria. Recuerdo como las letras se movían y parecían hacerse más gruesas, me envolvió un manto de brillantes colores mientras una brisa inexistente me llevaba en voladas hacia las páginas del diario. De repente todo había cambiado, había dejado atrás la antigua habitación de Dudley para aterrizar en un amplío salón decorado con cálidos colores. Se escuchaba una música lenta de fondo.

-¡Harry¡Eh Harry! Pareces distraído, le decía a Ron que su hermano y Fleur hacen una buena pareja ¿Tú que opinas?- Decía Hermione, mirando a la pareja mientras esperaba mi opinión.

-Yo creo que Fleur se merece a alguien mejor- Intervino Ron con la mirada perdida en la figura de la chica que recorría mesa por mesa saludando a los invitados- Alguien más guapo, simpático, divertido, no hace falta que saque buenas notas, que juegue al Quidditch… preferiblemente de guardián.

- Déjame adivinar… -Pidió Hermione fingiendo pensar en ello mientras no podía impedir mostrarse un poco resentida por el comentario del pelirrojo- ¿Alguien como tú?

-En realidad no estaba pensando en mí… pero ahora que lo dices, sí, alguien como yo sería el candidato perfecto- Dijo Ron, sarcásticamente. Tan encandilado mirando a Fleur que no percibió la réplica celosa de Hermione.

En cuanto a mí, no había otra mirada que consiguiera cautivarme tanto como la de Ginny con sus cálidos ojos castaños. La busqué ansioso entre la multitud para hallarla en la pista de baile junto a Bill, sonriente. Hubiera seguido observándola de no ser porque Fleur se acercó a nuestra mesa interesándose por cómo lo estábamos pasando. Por alguna extraña razón, la visión de su sonrisa, el movimiento de su pelo pelirrojo y el contorno de su rostro tan perfectos para mí en aquellos instantes, me hicieron experimentar sensaciones que ya creía haber vivido antes. (Deja vu)

-Hola Hegmione, Gon, espego que lo estén pasando bien- Dijo Fleur con una radiante sonrisa mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el respaldo de nuestras sillas e inclinaba levemente su cuerpo hacía adelante-¿Qué tal, Haggy?

-Eh... muy bien, gracias.- Respondí, dejando a un lado mis pensamientos- ¿Qué tal tú y Bill?

-¿Bill? Él está bien- Respondió con voz temblorosa mirando a su recién marido- Es fuegte, lo supegagá.- Añadió antes de dar media vuelta.

-¡¡Eh, Fleur!! Espera un momento- la llamó Hermione- Remus me dio vuestro regalo. Tuvo que irse y solo yo estaba por allí, me pidió que te lo diera pero no recuerdo dónde lo puse.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que casi había olvidado que tan solo hacía unos momentos estaba en mi habitación leyendo las páginas que había escrito sobre la boda de Fleur. Esos colores brillantes, aquella brisa… y de repente... mí alrededor había dejado de ser la antigua habitación de Dudley. En cuanto Hermione dijo que había olvidado el lugar donde había dejado el regalo de Remus, experimenté de nuevo la sensación de estar viviendo algo por segunda vez. Era una sensación extraña, pero tenía la impresión de que todo lo que me rodeaba era una repetición de cuanto había vivido hace tiempo.

-¡Hermione¿Has mirado junto al resto de regalos? Creo que vi a la Sra. Weasley colocarlo junto a los demás- Pero no era cierto. Simplemente recordaba haber pasado por esa situación antes, así que me dejé guiar por la continuación de mis recuerdos para poder comprobar finalmente si estaba en lo cierto.

Observé a Hermione buscar con apremio entre los regalos la dorada cajita de Remus, mientras Fleur permanecía a su lado ayudándola a buscarla. Al otro lado de la sala, la Sra. Weasley se abría camino entre la multitud cargada de nuevos regalos para la gran mesa del fondo, pero cuando llegó junto a ésta, Hermione y Fleur se habían dado a la tarea de buscar en otra parte. Mientras tanto, pude comprobar como la Sra. Weasley dejaba sobre la superficie de la mesa el dorado regalo...

Cuando sucedió no pude explicármelo, había adivinado que el regalo de Remus estaría en la mesa del fondo antes de que ocurriera. Con ello, me había demostrado a mí mismo que mis sensaciones no eran simples impresiones y que la realidad era que el diario de Hermione escondía más secretos de los que hubiese imaginado en un principio.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron a su fin el cielo apareció nublado. Ese 1 de Septiembre desperté con una sensación diferente; por una parte estaba contento de volver a encontrarme con Ron y Hermione para contarles todo lo que había sucedido con el diario que ésta última me regaló. Pero por otra, me atemorizaba regresar al viejo castillo sabiendo que este año no contaría con la protección de su director, además estaba seguro de que cada esquina de Hogwarts me traería a la mente amargos recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Esa misma mañana el andén no se abarrotó de risas y estudiantes como acostumbraba, solo los más valientes o quizás los más insensatos se atrevieron a emprender un nuevo año.

-¡Eh Harry!- Exclamó Ron mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacía mí.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien!- Le respondí, sonriente.-He llegado hace un momento ¿Y tú?

-¡Harry!- Me llamó la Sra. Weasley sin dejar responder a su hijo.- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

-¿Qué tal Sra. Weasley?- Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y a observarme con aire maternal mientras poco a poco la familia Weasley aparecía a sus espaldas.

-¡Hola Harry!-

-Sr. Weasley.

-Vamos ven- Arthur me guío entre la muchedumbre que avanzaba hacía el tren. Me agarró por ambos hombros, inclinó levemente la cabeza y me sonrió con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Qué tal el verano, Harry? Ante todo, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Corren tiempos difíciles y has actuado con mucha madurez, muchacho. Te felicito.

-Gracias Sr. Weasley.

-Papá- Le llamó Ron inclinándose entre la gente- Quedan cinco minutos y aún no hemos descargado el equipaje. Mamá dice que te espera bajo el reloj.

-Tienes razón, hijo. Bueno Harry, Ron- Dijo colocando una mano sobre el alborotado cabello de su hijo- Espero que os porteéis bien y disfrutad de vuestro último año.

Cuando el Sr. Weasley desapareció entre la muchedumbre, Ron y yo agarramos nuestro equipaje y nos perdimos entre la gente.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Me preguntó mientras subíamos las escalerillas de tres peldaños del expreso.

-Que se siente orgulloso- Ron se volvió y me sonrió.

Poco después de que el tren se pusiera en marcha, Hermione irrumpió en el vagón para estrecharnos con fuerza entre sus brazos. El trayecto había discurrido tranquilo y en unos instantes en los que el silencio se apoderó del vagón, pensé en contarles a ambos mis experiencias con el diario. Después opté por no hacerlo aunque me hubiese gustado saber si Hermione era consciente de la clase de diario que me había regalado. Había comprobado que aquél diario me ofrecía la oportunidad de regresar al pasado con solo leer en voz alta las páginas que escribía, por ello, el verano llegó a su fin entre furtivas visitas a tiempos pasados.

"Sé que aún no me he presentado... Mi papel en esta historia es relataros lo que Harry escribió cada día de su vida en las páginas de su diario. Y para empezar os diré que conocí a Harry un día de Navidad cuando tan solo tenía diecisiete años. Solo tuvimos dos escasos días de aquella navidad para conocernos... O quizás debería decir para conocerle puesto que para Harry yo no era ningún desconocido. En esta historia no seré un narrador muy persistente ya que la memoria no me alcanza para recordar cada una de las palabras que Harry me dijo cuando me reveló las aventuras que escondían las páginas de este diario. También os diré que no hicieron falta más de dos días para darme cuenta de que Harry se convertiría en una persona muy importante para mí. Aunque, supongo que desde el principio él ya era alguien importante... Según me dijo hubo un tiempo en el que su nombre resultaba inconfundible para todo aquél que lo escuchaba. Sin embargo, ahora nadie conoce ese nombre a pesar de que algún día fue sinónimo de esperanza para la comunidad mágica. Por ello me he propuesto despertar de su letargo a todo aquel que algún día pueda leer este libro, para demostrarle con mis palabras que sus vidas esconden algo más."

Fuera del vagón Ginny andaba distraída buscando en su bolso unas cuantas monedas, ya que al final del vagón divisaba a la mujer del carrito

-¡Oh!... ¡Vaya! Lo siento Ginny- Se disculpó Ritchie Coote, el golpeador del equipo de Griffindor.- Aquí tienes tú dinero, lo siento.

Ginny le sonrió- No te preocupes, tampoco yo prestaba atención. ¿Qué tal el verano?

-Pues… - Pronunció, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de resumir el aburrido verano por el que había pasado- Créeme que hice todo lo posible para que mi madre no viera las notas, pero las lechuzas se duplicaban en el porche de mi casa y no pude seguir escondiéndolas todas. Mcgonagall se ha vuelto aún más estricta ahora que es directora, por lo que mi verano es fácilmente superable.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible. El hecho de que Mcgonagall fuese la actual directora era debido a la muerte de Dumbledore. Y aunque quisiera evitarlo, aquello le obligaba a pensar demasiado en Harry.

-Tengo que irme, Ginny- Dijo arrepentido-Nos vemos en el castillo.

Cuando el sol ya se escondía tras las montañas a través de mi ventanilla, Ginny entró en el vagón con un libro entre sus manos. Sin decir nada se sentó junto a Ron y abrió su libro dispuesta a sumergirse en sus páginas dedicándole solo a Hermione una de sus sonrisas. Los rayos rojizos del sol se perdían entre sus rojos cabellos, iluminando parte de su rostro y haciendo que sus ojos se vieran de un marrón más brillante. Podía recordar cada uno de los instantes que pasé con ella ya que dicen que cuando algo acaba piensas en como empezó. Me preguntaba si ella también había estado pensando en mí, si realmente podía concentrarse en aquellas páginas sin que mi presencia la pusiera nerviosa o hiciera desviar su mirada furtiva para observarme un instante. Como respuesta a mis dudas, Ginny me sonrío al percatarse de mi mirada.

Durante la cena, me costó acostumbrarme al hecho de que cada vez que levantase la mirada hacía la mesa horizontal, el profesor Dumbledore no se encontraría en el centro del profesorado como casa año. Esta vez, la profesora Mcgonagall ocupaba su lugar con su habitual túnica verde botella mientras desplegaba su mirada autoritaria sobre todas nuestras cabezas. También ese año el profesor Slughorn volvía a dirigir la casa Slytherin y ocupaba un lugar en la mesa junto a la profesora Mcgonagall. Tampoco Hagrid se encontraba esa noche en uno de los extremos, aunque no era la primera vez que no se le veía durante la cena de bienvenida.

-Este año tampoco Lavender ha venido- Dijo Hermione buscando por encima a la chica mientras una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se asomaba en su rostro.

-¿De qué habláis?

-De la gente que no ha venido este año, ya sabes sin Dumbledore y con el ataque del último curso Hogwarts no es tan segura como antes- Me respondió Ron mientras yo asentía conforme.

-¿Has estado leyendo el profeta este verano, Harry?- Me preguntó Hermione al instante- ¿Crees de verdad que Voldemort esté tramando algo?

-Claro que sí, Hermione- Le respondió Ron como si fuera algo demasiado obvio - Ahora tiene el camino despejado y a Harry más...

Ron dudó por un momento, yo sabía que la palabra idónea era accesible pero en ese instante el ruido de cristales rotos nos hizo dejar a un lado nuestra conversación. Se trata de un niño nuevo, uno de los pocos, que se había puesto colorado al sentirse el centro de atención. Cerca de él Ginny se encontraba junto a Ritchie Coote, el bateador. Ambos sonreían abiertamente y parecían estar pasándoselo bien con la presencia del otro, lo cual tengo que reconocer que consiguió ponerme un poco celoso obligándome a apartar la mirada. Sin embargo Ginny permaneció en mi cabeza durante toda la cena y me dediqué a dirigirle miradas a escondidas sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

Aquella noche Ron, Hermione y yo nos fuimos directamente a nuestras habitaciones sin ser capaces de permanecer un rato en la Sala Común. Ese año me había tocado la cama justo debajo de la ventana y en ese instante me encontraba con los brazos cruzados bajo mi cabeza mientras pensaba, con la mirada puesta en el techo, en el diario de Hermione. Hasta ese momento no me había parado a pensar en que cualquier cosa que hiciera en uno de mis viajes al pasado, por pequeña que me resultase, podría cambiar el transcurso de toda una historia. Una débil e inocente sonrisa, asomó a mis labios al pensar en mis padres y en lo que sería una vida junto a ellos que ahora solo podía imaginar. También pensé en Sirius y dibujé en mi memoria escenas de cómo hubiese sido nuestras vidas si finalmente hubiese podido ir a vivir con él como me propuso hace tiempo.

Cuando ya sentía que el sueño me vencería, una lisa cabellera pelirroja se deslizó por mi mente haciendo que me acordase de Ginny en el tren con los rayos del sol entre su pelo. Sentía que me desinflaba de solo pensar que lo mejor sería olvidarla debido a que tenía la sensación de que era el único que seguía dando señas de que aún no había conseguido olvidar, intentando demostrárselo en cada mirada o gesto y esperando que ella me devolviera el mismo sentimiento en una de sus sonrisas. En el fondo no sé que es lo que espero en realidad, fui yo quien la alejó y ahora me enfada ver que ella está haciendo lo que le pedí. Supongo que entonces no imaginaba cuanto dolería su ignorancia.

Esa mañana en el Hogwarts unos grisáceos nubarrones se cernían sobre las torres del castillo dejando una débil lluvia. Tan solo era su primer día de clases y Ginny volvería a llegar tarde haciendo una parada rápida en el Gran Comedor. Cuando vio que a su alrededor solo quedaba ella en la habitación y que tendría que enfrentarse sola al enfado de Mcgonagall, agarró su mochila y se precipitó escaleras abajo mientras se acomodaba el pelo con su mano libre. En el Gran Comedor ya no quedaba nadie aparte de los estudiantes más rezagados que ya se marchaban, Ginny se acercó a una de las cestas con bollitos rellenos y cogió dos para guardarse uno en la mochila. Al acercarse a la puerta abierta de la clase, tomó aire mientras se acomodaba la falda del uniforme y asomó la cabeza temerosa.

-Vamos Gin- Luna le sonreía desde la tercera fila y le hacía un gesto rápido con la mano para que se acercara.- Te he guardado un sitio.

-Gracias Luna. He intentado venir lo más rápido que he podido pero otra vez el despertador no ha sonado.

-Seguro que se te olvidó ponerlo. Eh Gin... tienes algo en el labio- Dijo Luna mientras señalaba en su cara el lugar exacto.

-Bollitos rellenos- Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- Al menos me dio tiempo a coger dos. Tengo uno en mi mochila ¿Crees que me dará tiempo a comérmelo?

Luna se limitó a sonreír- ¡Vaya¡Que suerte tenéis algunos! Al parecer no eres la única a la que se le han pegado las sábanas- Ginny se volvió mientras escondía aquél bollito en su regazo.

-Hola- La saludó Ritchie.

-Hola ¿También tú has hecho una parada rápida por el Gran Comedor?- Le preguntó Ginny viendo los bollitos en el bolsillo sin cerrar de Ritchie. Él sonrío ampliamente mientras asentía.

-Página 15, muchachos. Hoy tenemos poco tiempo- Mcgonagall irrumpió en la clase sin apenas dejarse oír, se sentó en la mesa del fondo y a juzgar por su semblante Ginny agradeció haber llegado a tiempo.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó Luna en un susurro y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Es Ritchie, Luna. El bateador del equipo- Le respondió Ginny mientras ambas lo observaban.

Ritchie era un chico alto, aunque tenía una figura enclenque poseía unos brazos fuertes, tenia el pelo color café y unos ojos verde oscuro. En general podía decirse que "tenía algo"

-Pues déjame decirte que es bastante mono-Le dijo Luna mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Por la tarde apenas quedaba rastro de la lluvia de esa mañana, solo el olor a hierba recién mojada. Como era normal en los primeros días de clase, la biblioteca bullía de estudiantes ya que todos empezaban con las falsas promesas de que ese año llevarían los deberes al día o estudiarían a menudo, pero en los próximos días Madame Pince ya no tendría que preocuparse por los revoltosos que entorpecían su silencioso ambiente de estudio.

Luna y Ginny se encontraban en una amplía mesa no muy apartada del resto donde habían depositado desordenadamente todo lo que iban a utilizar. Ginny movía las páginas de un libro y mojaba su pluma en el tintero con insistencia mientras su mirada se dirigía del antiguo libro a su pergamino. En cambio Luna, le hacía compañía leyéndole los artículos más interesantes de la revista Corazón de Brujas. A espaldas de Ginny y en una mesa cercana a la ventana Dean y Seamus, especialmente éste último, intentaba concentrarse en los deberes de Slughorn. Dean no podía apartar sus ojos negros de Ginny y eso le hacía aún más difícil su concentración.

-¡Vamos! Deja de mirarla- Decía Seamus señalando con su pluma el pergamino de Dean- Luego no querrás que te los deje ¿verdad? Porque puedes ir buscándote a otro.

Dean alzó una ceja sarcástico-Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza pedírtelo a ti. Apuesto a que no estás acertando ninguna.

-Como quieras, al menos yo hago el esfuerzo de intentarlo.

-Slughorn no puntúa el esfuerzo, Seamus, puntúa resultados- Le espetó Dean cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues hasta ahora Slughorn tampoco puntúa el tiempo perdido en una causa perdida- Dijo Seamus mirando a Ginny y observando un instante la mirada dolida de Dean- ¡Vamos!...Olvídala.

Pero Dean se sentía incapaz de apartar su mirada como si temiese que el aire fuese a llevársela si dejaba de mirarla con sus ojos oscuros. Se preguntaba si a pesar del tiempo Ginny continuaba sintiendo lo mismos por Harry o si aún seguía viendo en él, en Dean, a un simple amigo. Desde el día en que regresaron de sus vacaciones Dean y Ginny ni siquiera habían cruzado unas palabras, aunque él recordaba como la noche anterior sus miradas se habían cruzado un instante, sin embargo ninguna palabra surgió de los labios de Ginny haciéndole pensar que ella no se molestaría en recuperar su antigua amistad. Tal vez Seamus tuviera razón y aquello no era más que una causa perdida en la que él estaba empeñado en gastar su tiempo; pero es que resultaba imposible no desviar la mirada hacía ella que le parecía sencillamente perfecta con sus cabellos rojizos, sus finos labios rosa y aquellos ojos castaños que decoraban su rostro de facciones delicadas. Para Dean, también resultaba imposible no dejarse arrastrar por lo que sentía y aunque sabía que otra oportunidad con Ginny era algo improbable, no podía evitar seguir perdiendo su tiempo en alimentar esa esperanza.

-Terminé- Dijo Ginny cerrando pesadamente la tapa de su libro-¿Nos vamos, Luna?

-Espera un momento. ¿No es ese el chico con el que saliste el curso anterior? Sí, Dean... ¿No era así?

-¿Dean, está aquí?- Preguntó Ginny mirando inquieta a ambos lados- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Espera que recoja esto y nos vamos- Luna comenzó a guardar todos los libros en su vieja mochila mientras Ginny evitaba dirigir su mirada a cualquier otra parte que no fuese el suelo- Toma tu pluma. ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? Ha vuelto a llover.

Ginny se giró sobre sus talones para observar la lluvia a través de la ventana, pero los ojos de Dean la tomaron por sorpresa. Volvía a sentir que la miraba de aquella forma especial como si intentara decirle algo más con la mirada, algo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Ginny esperaba equivocarse pero intuía que Dean aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo hacía ella. Su oscura mirada de ojos penetrantes y su semblante desganado parecían confirmárselo. La noche anterior sus miradas se habían cruzado de forma especial aunque ambos sintieron que ya nada era lo mismo. Ginny hubiese querido acercarse para saludarle pero aquella mirada de anhelo de Dean la hicieron detenerse. Quería evitar darle falsas esperanzas aunque comenzaba a resultarse fría incluso para ella misma.

Luna terminó de recoger sus cosas y le dio un suave golpe en el codo mientras caminaba hacía la salida, Ginny observó por un momento a Dean quien creyó descifrar en los ojos de la pelirroja un extraño "lo siento" cuando se marchaba.


	2. Chapter 2: La mansión Black

El cielo había vuelto a oscurecerse y las densas nubes que lo cubrían anunciaban una nueva lluvia. Me encontraba sentado sobre un banco en uno de los jardines del colegio resguardado del bullicio de los pasillos. Tenia el diario sobre una de mis rodillas mientras escribía incomodo el resultado de mis primeros días en el castillo, que resumiendo, no había sido el esperado. Ginny se mostraba distante e impasible y apenas me había dirigido alguna que otra sonrisa que aún no conseguía interpretar. Éste viejo castillo tampoco es lo que era antes; los rumores de la guerra se extienden como la pólvora entre los muros de Hogwarts, sustituyendo las usuales risas de la gente por preocupados semblantes ante la ignorancia de lo que sucede más allá de estos fríos muros que les protegen. Los gritos y las usuales carcajadas, se habían esfumado de los pasillos que parecían haberse vueltos temibles y peligrosos, ya que ahora nadie solía atravesarlos a solas, como si mortifagos y dementores se escondieran detrás de las estatuas esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Escribía todo aquello en las páginas del diario cuando Ritchie Coote, el bateador, me golpeó suavemente en la espalda.

-Hola, Harry

-¿Qué tal, Ritchie?- Pregunté mientras guardaba disimuladamente el diario en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

-Bien, gracias- Respondió algo cohibido- Estoy buscando a Ginny ¿La has visto?

-No... – Contesté sorprendido. Hubiese esperado cualquier pregunta menos aquella-… aunque debe de estar con Luna, siempre van juntas.

-Sí, eso me dijo Parvati. En fin Harry, gracias de todas formas- Dijo, con una temblorosa sonrisa que delataba sus ganas de desaparecer de allí cuanto antes -¡Por cierto! ¿Podrías decirle que la estoy buscando?

-Se lo diré cuando la vea.

Ritchie pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch desde el año pasado. Era alto y a simple vista podía parecer enclenque aunque golpeaba las bludgers con bastante fuerza y puntería. Me extrañó que estuviera buscando a Ginny aunque recordaba que la noche anterior habían estado hablando durante toda la cena y aún podía sentir los celos al dibujar la escena en mi mente. He de reconocer que me intrigaba saber para qué la estaría buscando e intentaba no distraerme imaginando que él pudiera sentir algo por Ginny. Con aquellos pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza era incapaz de seguir escribiendo, comenzaba a soplar un fuerte viento y las hojas de mi diario empezaron a mojarse a causa de la lluvia que había empezado a caer. Me levanté del banco pensando en los deberes que aún me quedaban por hacer, así que me dirigí a la Sala Común y para terminarlos antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Como decía, los corredores estaban desiertos y se escuchaba con más claridad el ruido del viento colándose entre las rendijas de las ventanas, como un silbido agudo. De repente, además del eco de mis zapatos, comencé a escuchar un llanto desde algún pasillo cercano.

-¿Parvati?- Pregunté, observándola sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus brazos y su pelo negro cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros.

-Hola... - Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se movía inquieta, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Venía de dar una vuelta- Le respondí sentándome junto a ella sobre el frío mármol-¿Te encuentras bien?

Parvati me observó un instante y luego negó lentamente

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te pasa?

-Ya lo estás haciendo- Me respondió sonriendo un poco- Se trata de Lavender; ahora que no está, me siento sola.- Reconoció- Creerás que soy estúpida.

-No pienso eso, para serte sincero, me costaría imaginarme en Hogwarts sin Ron- Ella se guardó su pañuelo en el bolsillo de la túnica azul y recostó su cabeza sobre la pared mientras me miraba.

-Y sin Hermione, supongo- Inquirió, sin lograr disimular su interés en la respuesta del muchacho.

- Sí... sin Hermione también. Tiene la suficiente paciencia para soportarnos a Ron y a mí, además siempre nos ayuda con los deberes.

-Querrás decir que siempre os deja copiar- Dijo risueña, resguardando sus piernas del aire que atravesaba el pasillo- Comienza a hacer frío ¿verdad?

-Sí, será mejor que volvamos- Sugerí, tendiéndole la mano.

Parvati se acomodó la falda y se atusó el pelo mientras Harry la esperaba a su lado. Durante el camino de regreso, ella le dirigía miradas a escondidas y sonreía sin que Harry se diera cuenta; nunca se lo hubiera imaginado tan atento y haciéndole compañía cuando ella lloraba por Lavender. En esos momentos un color rosado se asomó en sus mejillas mientras se avergonzaba de que hubiese tenido que verla así. Lo más cerca que había estado nunca de Harry había sido en el baile de cuarto curso cuando él se decidió a invitarla y, aquel chico tímido no le recordaba al que ahora caminaba a su lado que parecía más maduro y centrado. El silencio cada vez se hacía más incomodo entre ellos e iban a doblar la última esquina cuando se escucharon los pesados pasos de zapatos golpeando el suelo.

-¡Hola, Harry! No te veía desde el curso pasado. Oh... perdona Parvati no te había visto.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Me dirigía a ver a la profesora Mcgonagall, ahora estoy en una mi... bueno- Dijo nervioso mirando a Parvati- ¿Qué tal estás tú, Harry?

-Bien...

-Me alegro... Bueno debo marcharme Mcgonagall me espera. ¡Por cierto! He hecho un pastel de manzana y hace tiempo que no me hacéis una visita... Espero poder veros pronto por mi cabaña.

-Está bien... ¿Tal vez mañana?

Hagrid asintió risueño- Hasta mañana entonces, Harry. Adiós Parvati.

Hagrid siguió su camino a grandes zancadas cuando nosotros doblamos la última esquina hasta la Sala Común que estaba abarrotada de gente que intentaban hacerse un hueco junto al fuego. Seamus y Dean jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico en la mesa más cercana a la chimenea mientras Neville esperaba su turno para enfrentarse al ganador. Encontré a Ron y Hermione al fondo de la sala haciendo los deberes y me acerqué a ellos con los libros bajo el brazo.

-Hola, Harry- Me saludó Hermione cerrando la tapa de su libro- Ya he terminado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Ron mirando de reojo los pergaminos de Hermione- Yo creo que esto ya está bien ¿Me lo miras?

-Eh... He estado con Parvati- Dije evitando decirle que había estado escribiendo en mi diario, Ron se habría reído.

-¿Y qué hacías con ella?

-Nada que tú pienses.- Le respondí sonriendo mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero.

-Eres un desastre, Ron- Le decía Hermione echando un vistazo a sus deberes- Slughorn te suspendería si te viera esto así.

-Pero como no lo va a ver... -Dijo Ron quitándole sus pergaminos y mirándolos muy de cerca- ¡Vamos Hermione! Déjame copiar.

-Ni hablar- Le espetó Hermione quitando sus libros de la mesa- Por cierto Harry, Ritchie te estaba buscando.

-Sí, pero en realidad buscaba a Ginny.

Ron levantó la cabeza de su pergamino con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y para qué buscaba a mi hermana?

-No lo sé... Tal vez solo quería hablar con ella.-Le dije aparentando estar despreocupado.

-Eso espero, este año comienzan los EXTASIS para Ginny y no quiero que ande con la cabeza en las nubes- Decía Ron mientras volvía a hacer una bola de papel con su pergamino.- ¿Qué quieres? No me mires así, me he equivocado- Le dijo a Hermione que le miraba atónita.

-Podrías empezar por concentrarte tú mismo, Ron, además Ginny es lo suficiente mayor como para decidir con quien o con quien no sale y, si a ella le gusta ese chico, Ritchie, por mí gen... bueno- Dijo de repente observándome un instante arrepentida- Solo quiero decir que... me parece bien.

-Deja de defenderla- Le respondió Ron- Sabes que tengo razón y que este año debe concentrarse aunque yo no lo hiciera entonces.

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy antes de que llegue a odiarte demasiado- Le dijo Hermione recogiendo sus libros- Ni si quiera te acuerdas que el año pasado te lo pasaste tras la falda de Lavender y que aprobaste gracias a nuestra ayuda. Adiós Harry.

Ron me miró boquiabierto mientras yo asentía a favor de Hermione- ¿También crees que no tengo razón?

-Toma-Dije tendiéndole mis pergaminos- Ginny acaba de llegar y tengo que hablar con ella. Luego nos vemos.

Dejé a Ron copiando mis apuntes cuando me acercaba a Ginny pensando que de no ser porque el hecho de decirle que Ritchie la estaba buscando suponía un buen pretexto para acercarme a ella, con toda seguridad nunca le hubiese dicho que el bateador quería hablar con ella. Mientras Seamus se debatía entre mover una u otra ficha de ajedrez, Dean observaba a Ginny que se dirigía hacia las escaleras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, y comprendí que al igual que yo aún no la había olvidado.

-¡Ginny! ¿Podemos hablar?

-Hola Harry- Me saludó nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Ritchie te estaba buscando- Dije de pronto, arrepentido de no tener algo mejor que decirle- Me pidió que te lo dijera... si te veía.

-Gracias, Harry- Ginny no parecía ilusionada con la idea de que Ritchie la estuviera buscando.- Le diré que me lo dijiste pero ahora tengo que irme, Harry. Adiós.

Ginny subió las escaleras deprisa y en el último peldaño se volvió para comprobar si Harry la seguía con la mirada. Él la observaba y se agitó nervioso cuando se sintió al descubierto, pero pudo comprobar como ella le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Ginny se dedicó en su habitación a guardar las últimas cosas que le quedaban en su maleta mientras pensaba en Harry. Cada día sentía que le quería más y cada vez resultaba más difícil olvidar sus ojos esmeraldas junto a su desordenado pelo azabache. Le hubiese gustado demostrarle que no le importaba cuanto peligro le rodease con tal de estar a su lado pero él ya había elegido. Tal vez lo mejor sería poder olvidarlo y seguir adelante aunque en ambos aún quedaran recuerdos de los sentimientos que un día sintieron. Ginny sabía que Harry no volvería a intentar nada con ella por lo que había decidido mantenerse distante e intentar olvidarlo con el tiempo. Sin embargo, le encantaba cuando él se quedaba mirándola mientras ella hacía como que no se daba cuenta e intentaba adivinar sus pensamientos, como le molestaba su indiferencia, que no le dedicara una sonrisa. Pero después de todo no había sido ella la que había elegido, sino él.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo amaneció despejado. Aún era temprano y en el Gran Comedor solo los más madrugadores comenzaban a desayunar. Hermione, Ron y yo nos encontrábamos en una de las grandes mesas del centro mientras compartíamos el periódico.

-Ayer me encontré con Hagrid- Recordé de pronto- Iba a ver a Mcgonagall.

-¿Y para qué?- Preguntó Ron untándose unas tostadas.

-No lo sé- Les dije apartando el periódico- No quiso decírmelo con Parvati delante.

-¿Para qué podría querer Mcgonagall a Hagrid?- Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno... - Dijo Ron dando un mordisco a su tostada- Tal vez solo le llamaba para hablar de su asignatura... Después de todo Hagrid es profesor.

-No lo creo- Le respondí- Hagrid dijo que estaba en una mi... no sé qué.

-¿Misión?

-¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿Hagrid? ¿En una misión?- Ron soltó su vaso y dejo entrever una débil sonrisa- Sí... de espía.

Hermione sonrío- Bueno... podría ser ¿Verdad, Harry?

-No lo sé- Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros- Le prometí a Hagrid que iríamos a visitarle esta tarde. Podríamos ir y preguntarle.

Hermione asintió conforme y Ron volvió a releer el periódico de esa mañana. Cerca del otro extremo de la mesa vi a Ginny ordenando sus libros en la mochila mientras sus tostadas se enfriaban en su plato sin tocar. Me preguntaba si Ritchie habría hablado con Ginny sobre aquello que incluso a mí me intrigaba, pero esa mañana el bateador no apareció por el Gran Comedor.

……………………………………………………………………..

Una puerta desvencijada se abrió con un chirriante sonido impidiendo escuchar el agradable eco de tacones golpeando lentamente el suelo. La vieja mansión de los Black llevaba varios años sin ser usada desde que Bellatrix pasó a ser otra posible heredera de la casa. En el interior del caserón reinaba el silencio junto al polvo acumulado en los escasos muebles, las telarañas se agrupaban en las esquinas como hilos blancos, comenzaron a aparecer grietas finas en las paredes que desconchaban las capas de pintura, las lámparas sobresalían de sus encajes en el techo balanceándose amenazadoras, y la oscuridad acogió completamente la casa cuando Narcisa cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¡Lumos!- Pronunció Bellatrix observando la casa a su alrededor con la varita en alto- Está hecha un desastre. Echemos un vistazo y larguémonos.

-No acabo de entender que pretendes encontrar bajo este desorden-Le decía Narcisa subiendo los primeros peldaños de la escalera- Ten cuidado al subir, estos escalones cederán en cualquier momento.

-¡Mira! ¡Acércate!- Narcisa volvió a descender los peldaños y se acercó a Bellatrix que iluminaba con la varita un gran cuadro en la pared- Es nuestro árbol familiar.

Narcisa frunció el ceño extrañada- ¿Es esto lo que has venido a buscar?

-No busco nada, Narcisa- Le espetó Bellatrix- Tal vez algún libro, algo útil que nuestra tía o el mismo Sirius guardaran antes de morir. Miremos en la parte de arriba.

Bellatrix apartó la luz de la varita del cuadro y siguió adelante sumergiendo a Narcisa en la oscuridad. Aún permanecía junto al dibujo acariciando el nombre de Draco mientras la imagen de su hijo le sobrevenía a la memoria.

-¡Lumos!- Pronunció Narcisa dirigiéndose a otra parte de la instancia- Estaré aquí abajo buscando en las estanterías, Bellatrix- Pero su hermana desde el segundo piso ya no la escuchaba.

Bellatrix andaba sigilosa con su varita en alto a través de un largo pasillo repleto de puertas. Cada vez que abría una habitación desprendía rápidamente su mano del pomo y se escondía evitando ser atacada, aunque le costaba imaginar a alguien viviendo en aquella mansión destartalada.

Guió su varita hacia el interior de una habitación en la que el olor a cerrado le golpeó en la cara. Solo plumas que alguna vez habían pertenecido a Buckbeack y una vieja manta, decoraban aquél cuarto a falta de muebles o cuadros en las blancas paredes. Bellatrix volvió a cerrar la puerta con una expresión de disgusto en su cara.

-Por aquí no hay nada- Le decía Bellatrix asomándose por la barandilla de las escaleras-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No. Nada de interés- Le respondió Narcisa.

Se dirigía hacía una alta estantería abarrotada de libros cubiertos por una fina capa de telaraña. Narcisa se debatía entre dirigirse hacía otra parte o apartar la espeluznante capa de hilos para poder ver los títulos de los libros. Los había de varios colores pero todos con las páginas amarillentas y la verdad no entendía que esperaba Bellatrix encontrar aparte de los secretos de una familia que si alguna vez había poseído algo importante, Narcisa estaba segura que no lo esconderían en una mansión que acabaría siendo heredada. De pronto le pareció escuchar un lejano siseo de alguien que intentaba atraer su atención. Narcisa se dirigía a pasos silenciosos siguiendo el sonido con la varita en ristre.

-Ssshhhhh... ¡Eh! ¡Aquí!- Ella alumbró a su izquierda donde un viejo hombre desde un cuadro cerraba los ojos, cegado- ¡Aparta eso!

-¿Nigelus?-Preguntó Narcisa asombrada.-Soy Narcisa Black- Dijo utilizando su verdadero apellido para que aquel hombre la reconociera.

Phineas Nigellus era uno de los primeros componentes de la familia Black y un antiguo director de Hogwarts. En el antiguo cuadro aparecía sentado en una elegante silla y con un porte altivo reflejado en sus facciones. Tenía el pelo negro carbón con barbas del mismo color, unos ojos pequeños y una boca fruncida.

-¡Ahhhh!...Entonces eres de la familia- Añadió suavizando sus facciones- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Pero Narcisa no le respondió al instante, se limitó a dibujar una débil sonrisa en su rostro mientras llamaba a su hermana.

-¡Bellatrix!- Gritaba- He encontrado algo...

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Nigellus volviendo a fruncir el ceño en cuanto Bellatrix apareció ante él.

-Me llamo Bellatrix Black- Dijo- Y para ser exactos, soy tu tátara tataranieta.

Nigellus sonrió complacido- No me encontraba entre familia desde hacía muchos años... y puedo deducir de vuestra mirada que habéis seguido por el camino más inteligente.

-Nuestras miradas no te dicen nada- Le espetó Bellatrix fría e inquebrantable- Es fácil deducir que somos mortífagas por nuestro atuendo.

El viejo hombre la miró altivo y un dejo de luz en sus ojos hacía pensar que se sentía orgulloso de aquella fría mujer.

Nigellus centró su mirada en Narcisa-Sigues sin responderme... ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¿Acaso buscáis algo?

-Así es- Le respondió Narcisa adelantándose a su hermana- Buscamos todo lo que pueda ser útil. Y tal vez, tú puedas ayudarnos.

-No encontraréis nada de valor en este caserón- Le dijo Nigellus con una expresión de disgusto al referirse a la casa-Pero estoy seguro de que yo os serviría.

-Adelante habla- Le instó Bellatrix impaciente.

-Se trata de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Mcgonagall- Comenzó Nigellus- Está desorientada, no sabe que hacer, sin embargo, está reuniendo criaturas...

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no mientes?- Le preguntó Bellatrix

-Mi cuadro se encuentra también en la oficina de Mcgonagall, Bellatrix- Le respondió Nigellus.

-¿Y de qué clase de criaturas hablas?- Preguntó Narcisa.

-¡De gigantes!- Exclamó Nigellus alzando ambas cejas- Ha mandado a dos de ellos a convencer al resto, Hagrid tal vez... No recuerdo el nombre.

Bellatrix sonrió por primera vez- Avisaremos a nuestro Señor de lo que nos has dicho. Pero si estás mintiendo- Dijo apuntándole con un dedo acusador- Yo misma me encargaré de ti.

Bellatrix y Narcisa se encaminaron hacía la salida de la casa con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros. Narcisa abrió la puerta volviendo a provocar aquél estremecedor chirrido mientras Bellatrix, a sus espaldas, apagaba la varita y sumergía a la vieja casa en el silencio y la oscuridad.


End file.
